topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Veldora Tempest
Origins: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Alias/Aka: Storm Dragon Veldora Classification: True Dragon Threat level: Maoh Age: Around 2000 Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 8), Magic, Non-Corporeal (Exists as a spiritual entity), Intangibility (Type 3), Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Can naturally generate lightning by circulating his own energy), Clairvoyance, Flight (Type 4 & 5), Aura (His aura increases magic concentration due to which monsters start spawning), Existence Erasure (His aura can also destroy the very existence of targets), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Probability Manipulation (Can manipulate the probability to turn the outcomes of events in his favor. It even has the capability to bypass perfectly calculated scenarios by manipulating the probability to 100%), Precognition, Telepathy (Can communicate with others via telepathic link), Teleportation, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Shapeshifting (Can turn into humanoid form), Transformation, Forcefield (Always surrounded by a multi-layered dimensional barrier), Durability Negation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Plant Manipulation (Transformed a barren desert into a great forest), Duplication (Can create as many as clones he likes which can use all of his abilities), Matter Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation (His wings can generate vibration and turn it into a high frequency blade which can tear molecular bonds), Martial Arts, Darkness Manipulation (His "Fertile Paradox" covers a whole country-wide area with prismatic darkness), Time Manipulation, Resurrection (True Dragons don't disappear even after death and simply revives somewhere in the world with the same will), Spatial Manipulation, Resistance (to Curse Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Magic, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Gravity Manipulation) Physical Strength: Continent+ level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Continent+ (Comparable to full powered Dagruel) Durability: Continent+ (Tanked multiple attacks from Dagruel) Speed: At least Lightspeed with MFTL+ reaction speed ('Thought Acceleration' can increase thought processing speed up to 10 million times) Intelligence: Above average Stamina: Nigh limitless Range: Thousands of Kilometers Weaknesses: None notable Standard Equipment: None notable Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Ultimate Skill '- Chaos Lord Nyarlathotep:' *'Thought Acceleration:' Raise the speed of thought processing up to 10 million times. *'Appraisal:' Analysis expert. *'All of Creation:' Ability to comprehend all non-concealed phenomenon in the world. *'Probability Manipulation:' Allows manipulation over the proabability to turn the outcomes of events in Veldora's favor. It even has the capability to bypass perfectly calculated scenearious by manipulating the probability to 100%. *'Parallel Existence:' Leaving his heart(nucleic core) within Rimuru's body, and creating as much as clones he wants that can use all of his abilities. *'Seeker of Truth:' Derives the optimal solution for a situation. *'Space Time Control:' Instantaneous travel (teleportation) is possible with Veldora's will alone. It also allows movement in sub-space and stopped time. *'Multi-Dimensional Barrier:' An always active, multi-layered barrier. An absolute defense that makes use of dimensional gaps. '- Investigation King Faust:' *'Thought Acceleration' *'Appraisal' *'All of Creation' *'Probability Estimation' *'Seeker of Truth' Black Lightning: A powerful lightning strike, strong enough to vaporize the targets. It also ignores the electric resistance. Storm of Destruction: A wide-area ability. Many lightning pillars appears, connecting the heavens and the earth along with a winding waterspout. The target is vaporized by the lightning strikes, and the surrounding beings falls to the ongoing storm. Death Heralding Wind: An ability that includes both “Storm of Destruction” and “Black Lightning”. All of the surrounding organic matter is gathered into a big sphere. The ground becomes a cleared surface due to the corrosion effect of the wind, all of the germs crawling on the ground and all of organic matter are ejected to the sky. A huge black storm sphere is completed, and the target who is inside is shredded to small pieces by the corrosive blades of wind and by the small thunder balls made of lightning. Storm Blast: A converged emission of "Storm of Destruction". Travelling at speed over Mach 100,000 using Invisible waves, the effect only manifested after a delay. It is practically impossible to prevent the effects from the Storm since the target has already received the blow, it's impossible to dodge or defend. Soul Corridor: All of Veldora's memories will transcend time and space and are accumulated with Rimuru. In other words, as long as Rimuru exist, Veldora is immortal. Magic Perception: The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. Allows 360 degrees vision leaving no blind-spots. Thunderstorm: A super-dense compressed mass of atmosphere that releases electrical discharge. Dragon Claw: Ominous claws that grow on his six fingers possessing "Sundering Power" which could tear apart any kind of material. Wing Blade: Veldora's wings generates vibration and turns it into a high frequency blade. The vibrations of the 2 pairs of big and small wings creates a death end barrier which could tear molecular bond. Veldora’s large build gets covered with death end barrier and becomes a huge destruction sphere. Existence Probability Fluctuation: It was possible for Veldora to shift himself with his clones momentary to avoid attacks by manipulating "Parallel Existence" and "Probability Manipulation" at the same time, one of his secret technique. In addition of those two, it also utilized Space Manipulation. Fertile Paradox: A country-wide area gets engulfed with prismatic darkness. The target's body is used as core (source of energy) in order to it to soil with good harvests. It’s impossible to cancel this effect. After all, it’s because this is a restoration ability. When the prismatic darkness clears up, the place is transformed to a land where greenery spread out all over. Vegetation grows in a terrific vigor, bring forth a fertile soil. In a flash, a vast woodlands is formed like a Great Forest. The target is sucked into the ground and disappears. Every other target is sacrificed for the energy and inorganic substances are also spotlessly destroyed. Image Gallery v99.png v6.png v10.png v11.png yande.re 528267 sample cleavage dress fairy makkamu pointy_ears tagme tensei_shitara_slime_datta_ken wings.jpg Human Form v2.jpg v1.jpg v3.png v4.jpg v13.png v7.png v8.png v12.png Dragon Form Category:Character Category:Male Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Co-protagonist Category:Animanga Category:Light novel Category:Magic user Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Flying Category:Energy manipulator Category:Teleport Category:Shapeshifter Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Relativistic speeds Category:FTL speeds Category:MFTL speeds Category:Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken